


If you have no wings, are you still Icarus?

by Starsong



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, okay maybe a tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsong/pseuds/Starsong
Summary: Inspired by Grian's newest episode, Big Barge Builds.-“I’m nothing without my wings, I’m nothing!”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	If you have no wings, are you still Icarus?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Watched Gri's ep, browsed Tumblr (i don't actually have an account but shhh), and got inspired. Shout out to quaranmine there for indirectly giving me the push to write this <3
> 
> WARNINGS: not exactly anything triggering, I hope, but it's a lot of self-doubt and distress, so tread with caution. 
> 
> Short as always, but we all like them short and sweet, eh?
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I’m nothing without my wings, I’m nothing!” Grian laughed, whiny and amused to bits as he remembered that his Elytra was lost to the caves he just escaped from.

He climbed up the side of the small cave entrance, only half aware of where he was going as he stared up in awe at his own Mega Build. It really looked amazing, more so from this angle. He felt minuscule from down here, shadowed and nestled against the edge of jungle. Instinctively, he reached for his rockets, grasping them tightly, and jumped.

He pulled the string of the rocket and felt as it pushed him a few inches into the air. He grinned, excited to give his work another admiring loop-around.

And then he fell.

“Ah!” Grian shouted, colliding face first with the somewhat soft ground, scraping his face and hands.

It felt like the first few weeks on the new server all over again and he found himself muffling a half-whine half-groan into the grassy earth.

He really was nothing without his wings.

He curled up on the ground, deciding to just rest there for the next foreseeable future. He was just so tired and now he managed to scrape himself some more, how great. He brought his arms up and shoved his face into his sweater sleeves, another groan leaving his lips. At least he crashed into soil and not into unforgiving stone, a concussion was not high on his priority list.

Not to talk about how he couldn’t even land properly, like he was a newly hatched chick. He really couldn’t do anything without his Elytra, huh? He was that useless. He remembered saying back at the beginning of Season Six that he wasn’t going to do like everybody else, he wasn’t going to fly all over the place, but here he’d been all this time, setting off rocket after rocket for even the smallest of distances.

Grian could feel the back of his eyes start stinging and gasped, shocked and upset that he was being so pitiful. He pushed his face into his arms forcefully, ignoring the sting of his scratches. He twisted up some more, managing to awkwardly and uncomfortably bring himself in a half-crouched position, only one side of his torso still leaning against the ground.

He ignored the strain of holding the pose, he ignored the tears wetting his red sweater, he ignored his thoughts. He grinded his teeth, trying to ignore everything. He was so tired. Just, so tired and done. So done, goodness he was so done with this.

He curled impossibly tight, muscles screaming, breath hitched and stuffy, and he stifled a yell in his throat, in the fabric of his sleeves.

The release of his tension was sudden. It left him light-headed, and him collapsed, shaking form sprawled on the cold ground. He felt so warm and he lifted his head from his arms, laying it on the soft soil. Exhaustion griped at him and he let it take him.

-

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, hidden between lush bushes and tall tree. It felt almost as if the jungle itself was trying to keep him safe. The only indication that it’d most likely been hours was the approaching sunset and he lifted his eyes to look at the stunning display of colours and shades.

While exhausted, despite having slept quite a bit, his heart felt lighter and the beautiful sky put his mind at ease. Grian sighed and reached into his inventory, pulling out the first thing he brushed against. It was his new trident. Carefully sitting up, he admired the long and light handle of it, where _#MumboForMayor_ was painstakingly carved. Despite having pretty calligraphic hand-writing, his carving skills hadn’t improved and he smiled at the horribly mangled letters. The Trident and the writing reminded him of all the times he’d actually went without the pair of wings he so loved and of the time before he even joined Hermitcraft, when Elytras were only occasional rumours from distant servers.

It wasn’t true.

He wasn’t useless.

He could do amazing things without his Elytra. They made life easier and he would probably choose them over a lot of other stuff, and they may have earned him the title of Best Flier on the server, thus becoming one of his signatures and image, but if he were to never have them again, he’d be fine.

His smile widened, bright and determined. Not to say he wasn’t going to rush home and grab his spare in a bit, of course.

But for now, he was content to just lay down some more and admire the sunset and his amazing build.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of comfort, y'know, as a treat :))
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, it's not my finest, considering I wrote it in like an hour, but it's passable. My brain's a bit scrambled rn, so editing is pretty much nonexistent. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome, so please do leave a comment if something's caught your eye! Kudos and bookmarks are just as appreciated, so thank you if you decided to drop one!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe ❤️


End file.
